


Just Being Me

by InterPlanetary_Redacted



Series: Faded Photographs [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, No Angst, Supportive James T. Kirk, Supportive Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Talking, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetary_Redacted/pseuds/InterPlanetary_Redacted
Summary: “And you, Jim, how do you feel about your partner’s daughter?”“I love her, she’s great, adorable and a tiny bit terrifying at times.” Jim shrugs in casualness, because it was true.“Do you trust each other?”“Undoubtedly,” they answered simultaneously, not considering any other answer.///Jim and Bones vs Therapy.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Faded Photographs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882864
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Just Being Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of head tilting but nothing regarding much past trauma is mentioned? Like it's kinda offhand "i've been to therapy for this" so no real warnings needed i don't think?

Jim had been mildly nervous about bringing up the subject, even though he kind of knew that the only thing that Bones could say was ‘no’ and even then go on to explain his response so Jim didn’t take it the wrong way. 

So, Jim was trying to psych himself up, and also figure out how to bring it up so casually. 

That wasn’t a plan which was going well. Maybe he could look up tv shows with therapy in them and casually play them and joke about them going to therapy as well, about how they’d be better in therapy but-

“We should go to therapy.” 

There, Jim just blurted it out when Bones walked into the room after a mildly long shift. 

Maybe he wasn’t exactly coy about it, nor was it a really appropriate time to bring it up. He could have waited for Bones to change his clothes at least, but apparently his restraint was non-existent right now. 

Bones closed his eyes. 

He wasn’t even five steps into their dorm so Jim could understand the immediate reaction. 

Jim doesn’t take offence when Bones simply kisses the top of his head and walks into their room to get changed. 

“Okay,” Bones says, coming to sit beside Jim, who moved his legs to rest across Bones’ lap. “So, therapy?” 

“Yes. Therapy.” 

Bones doesn’t sigh, doesn’t immediately say ‘no’, and Jim isn’t sure how to continue. 

They have no real ‘reason’ to go to therapy, Jim doesn’t think, but at the same time, he wants to make sure they don’t have any underlying issues that they just never bring up with each other. 

Jim’s only consideration to bring up in conversation is marriage but he also doesn’t want to make Bones feel like he’s expecting a proposal at any point because he isn’t, but he would like to know where he stands on the subject. 

“Is there something you want to discuss that we haven’t before?” 

“No,” Jim denies. “I just. It’s healthy, right? Open communication in a safe space. Especially with everything that’s happened recently.” 

“If you want to then I’m willing to go with you,” Bones says, and Jim smiles slightly at him, tilting his head to the side in relaxation. 

“Alright. Just let me know if anything comes up.” Because he knows Bones’ schedule well enough that he can plan around it without really needing to consult with him unless something comes up. 

* * *

“So, why don’t we start with why you’re both here.” The therapist is somebody that neither of them have gone to - even though Bones’ main stint with therapy while at Starfleet was a lot shorter than Jim’s and even his most recent one. Jim wanted to get a relationship specialist, so Doctor Finn Saunders it was, after a bit of advice from his own therapist and help from Chris and Phil. “Is there a particular reason?” he asks, rather reasonably in Jim’s opinion. 

Jim and Bones glanced at each other. Bones was slouched back, casual but aware, while Jim was sat with his back against the couch with one leg crossed over the other, their sides still managing to be pressed against each other. 

“Not really,” Bones says, causing Saunders to raise an eyebrow. 

“We’ve got no real issues,” Jim continues. “But a lot has happened recently so I thought it would be healthy for us to come to just make sure we were in an open but non-personal space with an uninvolved third-party so that if issues did come up we didn’t affect our safe space mentally.” 

“So why don’t we start with what’s happened recently,” the doctor says. “What has happened recently?” 

“My mother and brother, whom I hadn’t spoken to or seen in over a decade tried to come back into my life after abandonment and abuse,” Jim says candidly. “I’ve been continuously going to therapy for this so I have no reason to go deeper into the issues surrounding that,” Jim adds, not wanting the man to try and talk to him about it. 

“Alright, how does it make you both feel, in the aftermath?” 

“Protective,” Bones says, not even a second afterwards. “I just want to keep him safe.” Jim can’t help the soft smile he aims towards the man. 

“I felt comforted. He supported me the entire time. Took care of me when my mental health dropped and I struggled more with my issues,” Jim responds. 

Saunders nods thoughtfully, putting something onto the padd in his hands. 

“Alright. And before this event happened, even before your positions in the recent tragedy within Starfleet, how were things then?” 

Both of them took a moment to think about the answer. 

“Life was just...normal,” Jim says. “We slept, we went to class, we ate, we had dinner with friends, we did our assignments, Bones was doing his shifts and I was a TA as well as publishing papers,” he can’t help but list. “It was normal, it was routine.” Bones nods with him. 

“Was there anything in particular which caused discontent between the pair of you, fights which were had?” Saunders asks. 

“I don’t think we’ve really had a fight since we were first sharing a room and not dating,” Bones says himself, thinking carefully. 

“Oh?” 

“Well, we occasionally argue over whose turn it is to do the dishes or washing or who left something laying about, but really, it becomes obvious and we sort it out.” 

“The things we argued about in the beginning of rooming together became obsolete within six months.” 

“And what were those arguments about?” 

“Drinking, mostly I think. Because I had issues which lead back to escapism and out of a lack of knowing what else to really do with my time since I wasn’t accustomed to being in a school environment and hadn’t for ten years,” Jim explains. “Bones here was a bit temperamental in the beginning, with regards to grouchiness and he was stand-offish because he didn’t want anybody getting close to him in any manner after his divorce, but he worked on that in therapy in the same way I worked on my escapism.” 

“Is the divorce an issue within your relationship?” 

“No,” Jim answers immediately, because it’s true. Bones nods in agreement. 

“My marriage was over long before the actual divorce came through, and I had serious trust issues as a result because she’d been cheating on me for so long while I tried to work to maintain our fairly affluent lifestyle and look after my daughter before I discovered the cheating, which resulted in the divorce and loss of custody of my daughter. Not to mention the issues I had regarding the death of my dad - already covered in therapy - so that didn’t exactly help because I hadn’t really had a chance to process everything,” Bones explained. Honestly it was probably a good thing that they’d both been to therapy or their issues would likely be much larger. They didn’t really discuss therapy in detail with each other in the beginning, and recently Bones only went back for the first time since his arrival at the academy because it was required of all people on board The Enterprise due to their involvement while it was offered freely to everybody else. 

“You mentioned a daughter, how does she factor into your relationship?” A logical question, Jim supposed. 

“She loves him,” Bones answered immediately. “The first time they met it was because he’d come home with me after helping me argue the judge’s decision with a better lawyer where it wasn’t sprung on me all of a sudden. I told her he helped me and suddenly he had an armful of tiny child hugging him,” Bones smirks at Jim at the memory. 

“And you, Jim, how do you feel about your partner’s daughter?” 

“I love her, she’s great, adorable and a tiny bit terrifying at times.” Jim shrugs in casualness, because it was true. 

“Do you trust each other?” 

“Undoubtedly,” they answered simultaneously, not considering any other answer. 

“Both of you are in Starfleet, do you have your assignments yet?” They shook their heads. “How would you feel if you were to be separated?” 

“Unlikely but we’d work through it,” Jim answers immediately. 

“Agreed.” 

“What about your future, both now and after Starfleet? Do you see yourselves in a relationship for that long?” 

“Well, since a lot of ships aren’t going to be ready for a couple more months at least, we’ll move out of the dorms once graduation is officially done and go from there.” 

“But you plan on being in a relationship for a long time?” Saunders asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Bones answered, causing Jim to smile when he nodded in agreement. Jim almost became afraid of where this line of questioning could go and he’s sure the doctor saw his face flash with fear at the potential, especially considering he did know that Bones wanted to be with him in a romantic sense for an extended period of time but that didn't _require_ marriage. Jim doesn't need marriage. He doesn't even know if he wants it, but if Bones does then he'd do it undoubtedly. It could be fun? 

“And what about your daughter? You say that she loves Jim, but being a part of Starfleet and, most likely, on the Flagship if your position on there originally is anything to say for yourself, means that you won’t be often able to see her in person. Have you thought about this reflecting in your relationship in a negative manner?” 

Bones takes a breath, considering before answering. “In the end, it is my decision to go into space, whether that’s on the flagship or not. I made that decision while we were still friends, and while that decision is partly based on Jim’s faith in my ability up there, it is not solely because of that anymore. Regardless of what ship I end up on, my passion is research, and there is no better place to be able to research than experiencing the medicine of other planets’ cultures than in person and getting that first-hand experience,” he explains, before smirking at Jim. “Not to mention, I’m the only doctor qualified to treat Jim due to his numerous allergies.” Jim can’t help his laugh. 

“It’s true, most others have almost killed me at worst and given me an allergic reaction at worst because they haven’t actually read my file.” 

Saunders looks at them consideringly. 

“So, your relationship with each other has minimal arguments, support from both sides from the sounds of it, good relationships with outside family members to some extent which you are both involved, you’re willing to work together if you were to get separated due to the fleet, and you love and trust one another with the likelihood of a lifelong relationship unless something tragic was to happen,” he concludes. 

Bones and Jim look at each other before shrugging. 

“I’m sure more issues will arise if we’re on the same ship with regards to Jim’s work ethic, ability to get injured, and other small things in the name of his health.” 

“And when Bones doesn’t stop researching something he doesn’t understand for three days straight, or when his passion for the hippocratic oath gets in the way of his own safety and life.” 

“But I think we’ll manage to work through it.” 

“Yeah, and if we need help, then the ship will have a counsellor who can offer assistance and understanding.” 

Saunders looks at them with mild bewilderment. “I think you’re the healthiest couple I’ve had through here since the majority of questions and possible scenarios don’t apply to one another. Trust and love are covered, support and understanding are available, no outstanding problems or communication errors which came up.” He seemed unable to understand them. “I know you explained why you came to therapy but I’m still...baffled,” he admitted. 

“I just wanted to know I was right in my assumption,” Jim tells them. 

“This was a good chat Saunders, but I think we’re done here,” Bones interjects, stretching his arms over his head before he stands. Jim looks at the clock. 

He’d arranged for a thirty minute session and it was two minutes away from finishing anyway so he did the same but with more cracking occurring from his joints, yawning as he stands up, following Bones to the door. 

“Thanks Doctor Saunders,” he says as he lets the door close behind him. “He was nice.” 

“Most therapists are.” 

“I know but still.” 

“He was just mostly baffled by the end.” 

“I know.” 

“I do get why you wanted to go but now I’m just tired.” 

“You wanna look at apartments when we get back?” 

“I thought we’d chosen?” 

“Well, yeah, and we’re pretty much guaranteed to do it, but it’s a Just In Case we don’t get that one.” 

“We can do it after a nap, we’re both tired.” 

“Sounds fine by me,” Jim grins, hand linking with Bones’ as he adds a small skip to his next couple of steps. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a short thing showing how supportive their relationship is and I figured "they could go therapy" and here we are with this short lil thing, but I hope that you enjoyed it anyway. I decided to kinda change Jim's perspective on marriage with Bones in this fic if you remember from the last ones where he was wanting to know, even in the beginning of this one, but when it actually came to the situation where he was faced with an answer realised he didn't actually need one regardless of whether it happened or not because he was secure in his relationship with Bones and marriage isn't required for them regardless of if they decide to do it or not. 
> 
> (Have you ever seen that scene where Barry Allen and Iris West go to therapy and it's really awkward and all over the place? I had considered something kind of jokey/funny like that but decided that I didn't want that)
> 
> I know that relationships CAN have a lot of issues but I just wanted to emphasise how I perceive their relationship as supportive, caring, and they openly admit that they could have issues in the future regarding their positions and routines/habits once on the ships. To me, openness in a relationship is just as necessary as trust and love, especially in the type of deep relationship I've implied them both to have. In some ways it can be more important depending on what's going on so I wanted to try and emphasise how open they are with the other and also that they're very aware of themselves and their possible issues due to how much they've worked on themselves. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this regardless! Comments and Kudos are my lifeblood and honestly, if you have any ideas for parts I could add to this or that you want to see then you can let me know in the comments or my tumblr is interplanetary-redacted and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> For the next two pieces I was thinking family dinner with Chris, Phil, Bones, Jim, and probably Bones' mum and Joanna bc it's post-graduation and Jim has being told he's receiving the Enterprise so they're celebrating and whatnot, and then maybe Jim gets an invite to visit over the holidays and Jim agrees to go after spending Christmas with Bones in Georgia and they take Joanna with them (I wanna involve Joanna in a couple so I can demonstrate their close relationship since he's essentially her stepdad)


End file.
